emerald-eyes
by AnimeBook's
Summary: non-magic AU HP/SS/LM slash Herry's world changes after a car accident takes his ability to speak after the accident his cousin is in a coma his aunt has left, and his abusive uncle has gotten worse. But Herry's life takes another turn when his uncle desides two sell him? And what was this about sending him to school,,,,? smut
1. Chapter 1 read apron

In the house of number four Privet Drive, Harry Potter sat on his bed in the corner of his small bedroom writing in his journal.

'Friday February 23rd

Dear Journal,

Today has been a very calm day. I woke up at 7:00 to start my uncles breakfast, not 10 minutes later did I earn my first beating of the day. I had accidentally burned the Pig-Man's bacon.

Today, February 23rd, is the two month anniversary of the car crash that caused my fat obese cousin Dudley to wind up in a coma at the local hospital, and has caused me to lose the ability to speak. I can still make noises, but I can't say words.

My uncle said we are having guests tonight. Joy. I knew it was too good to be true. Please will somebody take me away from this hell? 'Damn.' I just glanced at the clock and I only have an hour to get dressed and finish dinner before my uncle arrives home.'

An hour later Vernon Dursley pulled up to number four, Privet Drive. He slammed open the front door and, as he did so, he hollered out "WHORE!". A small thin boy came scampering out of the kitchen and Vernon gazed knowingly at the small boy. He smirked as his gaze traveled over the whore, and Vernon was pleased to see the outfit the boy was wearing… or not wearing. All the little whore had on was a very short red apron that Vernon had specially made for him.

"Whore how much longer until dinner? My guests will be arriving soon." And just as my uncle finished speaking there was a knock on the front door. "That will be my guests, I'm going upstairs to change. You will invite them in and seat them in my study. Do you understand boy!" I just nodded my head. My uncle quickly passed me to go up the stairs. While doing so he shoved me against the wall. "Oh, by the way, serve them drinks when you seat them."

I slowly stood up and made my way to the door. When I opened it, there were two men standing on the other side. I led them to my uncles study, and when the men were settled in the armchairs I walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured them both a glass of scotch. With my eyes cast down I set the drinks on the table in front of the two men and slowly made my way out of the study.

In the kitchen Harry had a few different projects going on. He was finishing up the glazed ham and had just put the chocolate cake to start baking. There was corn and lima beans cooking on the stove. As everything was finishing up, Harry decided to do some cleaning up.

He had just finished wiping down the counter when the timer for the cake went off. He quickly removed the cake from the oven and then started taking dishes out to the dining room table. When he finished setting the table he made his way up to his uncle's study. After knocking on the door he took a step back and waited for the knock to be acknowledged.

A moment later a loud "Enter" sounded from the other side of the door. As soon as the boy stepped into the study, a pair of hands grabbed him and pressed him to the wall and a pair of steel-grey eyes met the shocked emerald green ones as a pair of firm, hard lips found the slightly open one's of the young teen.

As the man with the steel-grey eyes let go of the emerald-eyed young man, there was a bit of throat clearing from behind them before Vernon spoke.

"Was there something you needed My Little Whore?" I motioned with my hand to the door and then made the sign for eat. The two men gave my uncle confused looks and he muttered something about me 'not being able to speak in stupid, waste of time, sign language'.

I noticed that the blond man had a look of pity and understanding in his eyes.

It took a while, but eventually I got the three men to follow me to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Lucius & Severus

Chapter 2 Meeting Lucius & Severus

The next day Harry woke up on his bed completely naked. He groaned as he tried to roll over.

He scrambled for his glasses, thankful that the two men were considerate enough to place his glasses where they wouldn't get broken, unlike his uncle who would just throw them on the floor. Harry sighed as he got up and stretched his sore, aching body. He sighed again as his mind wandered back to the night before...

_Flashback_

Halfway through the meal Harry's uncle ordered him to go upstairs and get ready for bed. He quickly did as he was told and15 minutes later he heard two sets of feet making their way up the stairs.

Harry quickly positioned himself sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed. Not long after Harry finished positioning himself, the door to his room opened and the men stepped in, closing the door behind them.

Harry was nervous. His uncle didn't normally invite guests over to have some fun with his nephew like he himself did.

The two men looked completely opposite from one another. The man with the steel-grey eyes who had kissed him in his uncle's study, was a tall man with whitish blond hair and had a small smirk on his lips that told Harry that he probably would not like this man.

The other man was tall and lanky, with greasy black locks that cascaded just passed his shoulders. His fingers were thin and bony looking. The man had Onyx black-eyes that looked like they were looking at you from the inside out. As Harry was scrutinizing the Onyx-eyed man, the blond man had moved towards the bed, and Harry didn't notice until he felt a soft hand on his cheek. He pulled his gaze away from the Onyx-eyed man, and saw that steel-grey eyes were gazing longingly at him. The blond man introduced himself and his companion.

"Hello." He said, "I am Lucius Malfoy and this," Lucius pointed to the other man, "is my friend Severus Snape." I glanced at Snape and he gave me a warm smile. I could tell that he didn't smile very much, and then as I glanced back and forth between the two men my eyes widened in realization. The names Malfoy and Snape sounded familiar.

Lucius chuckled at the expression on the boys face. Their names have been in the newspaper. The two men in front of me own a small chain of brothels. Lucius smiled down at the boy.

"Do you mind if I ask you if you some questions before we get started?" I just nodded. "Okay then let's get started, shall we?" By this point Snape had walked over and took a seat on the bed but Lucius stayed right in front of the boy. Lucius asked his first question. "What is your name? How old are you?"

Harry got up from the bed and walked over to his desk and picked up his dry erase board, before he turned back to the bed where he wrote down his answers**.**

'**Hi my name is Harry Potter I am 13 years old. It is a pleasure to be in contact with someone other than my uncle.'**

Severus and Lucius shared a quick glance with one another, and this time it was Severus who asked the question. "Harry? How long have you lived with your aunt and uncle?" For a moment the boys emerald-eyes grew cloudy, but he quickly swiped at his eyes and wrote down his answer. There was absolute silence in the room besides the occasional squeak from the marker sliding against the board. When the boy finally finished writing, he handed the board to Severus. Severus and Lucius quickly read over the boys writing.

'I have lived with my uncle for the past 13 years. My aunt lived here up until a few months ago when my cousin ended up in a coma. So now I live here with my uncle. And before either of you ask both my parents are dead, they died in a car crash when I was only one year old. Do either of you have any more questions? And if not, do you mind answering a question I have?'

As an answer, they handed the boy back his board. "Ask your question." Lucius said, and it didn't take long for the boy to jot down his question. The two men glanced at the board.

' **My uncle has either sold me to you already or is trying to get you to buy me am I right?'**

The men were shocked to see what the boy had written. Severus looked up at the boy and asked, "You know what we do?"

The boy nodded and stretched his hand out for his board. Lucius handed it back to him, and in no time it was thrust back into Lucius hands.

'**You two own a** **small chain of brothels.'** The two men nodded at the boy.

The boy sighed and put his board on the side table and crawled over to Lucius and started to undo the blondes shirt. Severus quickly made his way off the bed as Lucius devoured the young boys mouth. In no time at all, the blondes clothes were strewn across the floor and Severus stood against a wall watching as his best friend made good work of the boy.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of rustling clothing and after what seemed like minutes I felt him push me back against the bed. I felt him touch my body, his hands ghosted over my body in ways my uncle had never touched me before. Lucius straddled the young mans waist and kissed a trail down his collarbone. The boy felt the man's hands tweak, pinch and pull at his nipples causing them to harden and ache for more. His hands continued their assault on my body.

His hands wander along my body to my sides and hips and onto my inner thighs. I felt his fingers go near my entrance and tensed. He felt it and slowly continued until I felt my worry melt away at the pleasure. He stopped for a moment, and Lucius' weight disappeared from the bed for a moment before he returned with a small jar in his hands.

Lucius told the boy to get on his hands and knees before he explained what he was going to do so as not to scare the boy. Lucius stuck his pointer finger into the jar of lube before it tickled and tortured that sensitive ring of muscle to my opening. I felt something warm and slippery on his finger and then that finger slowly entered me and he moved it around wildly causing me to moan, almost embarrassed. He soon had two fingers and then three and then four inside of me before he took all of them out. The boy whimpered as Lucius's fingers pulled out of the boy's body.

I felt the man push himself into my body and only a minor discomfort could be felt. He slowly began a rhythm of entering me and pulling out and as I got used to it he went faster and then he touched something deep inside of me that cause me to cry out in pleasure. I saw little white lights flash before my eyes and I arched into him begging him to find it again and he did with the same wonderful result.

He could hear the moans coming from the young boy and he thrust into the boy without preamble, taking him flat against the bed. He growled deep in his chest as he rested his full weight on the boy, he grasped the boy's thighs to open them wider, and began thrusting hard, deep, and fast.

The boy panted for breath as Lucius drove into him. The boy's fists tearing at the sheets as he scrambled for purchase. Lucius' grip on his thighs tightened as he fucked him impossibly harder, and he was sure he would have bruises tomorrow where Lucius' fingers sank into his tender flesh. Lucius slammed him against the bed, over, and over, their flesh slapping together audibly, and he could feel sweat dripping onto his neck from Lucius' hair. The boy's cock was trapped beneath him, rubbing against the sheets with every violent thrust, and he knew he was going to come. Just like this.

Soon. 'I'm close,' the boy thought ,and as the boy thought this, Lucius gave one last powerful thrust into the boy. The boy gasped, his body shaking with the force of the older man's release. Lucius fell limp on top of the boy, his cock still buried deep in the boy. As Lucius laid there panting heavily he heard a small whimper escaping from the boys mouth. when Lucius looked down at the boy, he could see the boy had a look of need on his angelic face, it dawned on Lucius that the boy might need to release.

Lucius made his way off the bed and walked over to Severus. Clapping Severus on the shoulder he said, "It is your turn. In seems our little angel needs release."

Severus got a small glint in his Onyx-eyes as he walked over to the boy on the bed. Reaching out he rolled the boy onto his back before slowly taking the boy into his mouth. He slowly started licking the head of the boy's member before sliding further down the boys erection.

Severus started to moan, and with that the boy let out the most heavenly noise from his sweet lips as he too let out his release into Severus' mouth.

Not long after that the young boy fell into blissful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 New name & E-mail

Authors note; thank you to my amazing beta **hirumasfangirl09,** for fixing all of my mistakes and making it easier for you lovely readers to read and understand the chapters.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry potter, and I never will.

* * *

[Two weeks later]

Harry was kneeling on the floor near his uncle's feet, while the man  
was discussing things with the two men.  
Since the first night two weeks ago Lucius and Severus, had been by  
on multiple occasions with each other, and without each other.  
Today was the day it happened. Today Harry was being sold to Lucius  
and Severus. Sure, it was under the pretense that due to the stress of  
his wife leaving him, and his son being in a coma, he couldn't take  
care of his mute nephew anymore. So Lucius and Severus were saying  
that they were his uncles from his father's side of the family. Harry  
thought that he could maybe pass off as Snape's nephew…or biological  
son? If it ever came to that.  
As Severus finished signing the papers, Lucius looked down at the boy  
from his place on the couch and said to the boy, "Are you ready to go,  
our new little Pet?" Harry just smiled shyly up at his new owner and  
mentally sighed.  
Lucius couldn't help the slight smirk that graced his lips when the  
boy gave a shy smile up at him. As the men led their new property to  
the door, he stopped at the foot of the stairs and gathered his very  
few belongings. As Severus led the boy to the car, Lucius finished the  
deal by handing the obese man an envelope full of cash.  
Once Lucius got in the car and buckled his seatbelt, Severus backed  
out of the driveway. As they drove, Lucius couldn't help but to look  
back at the boy through the mirror. He noticed that the boy was gazing  
out the window.  
As they drove down the streets Severus couldn't help but think about  
their business. A lot of their clients liked their boys young and  
nubile and screaming, and even though Harry couldn't talk, he can  
surely scream. Harry fit the bill.  
Severus thought about how they could market this 13-year-old boy. The  
boy was short for being almost fourteen years old only just reaching  
five feet. He had long raven black hair that reached just passed his  
shoulders and large luminous emerald-green eyes shaped like almonds.  
Harry had beautifully shaped black arching eyebrows and high cheek  
bones and a pert little nose. He was a truly beautiful boy, and  
unfortunately for him, a lot of Severus's and Lucius's clients liked  
that.  
15 minutes later they pulled up in front of a rather small looking  
establishment and, Harry assumed this was one of the many brothels  
that the two men owned. He was quickly ushered inside and led to an  
office in the back of the building. Inside the office there were two  
matching desks, two matching office chairs, two computers and two book  
shelves. The walls were painted green and silver, the carpet was thick  
and black. Severus urged the small boy into a metal folding chair as  
he and Lucius took their seats behind their desks.  
Lucius, who was sitting in front of the boy, looked at him  
thoughtfully. The blonde took a long breath before speaking to their  
new pet.  
"We would like to have a chat and explain the rules and our plans for  
you." The boy nodded and reached into his bag. Once Lucius saw that  
the boy was ready he motioned for Severus to start explaining. Severus  
turned to the boy and started.  
"Ok, all of our boys have a call name. A call name is the name the  
boy goes by when out on the floor or with a client. It normally fits  
the personality or one of the boys traits. If you are in the lounge  
room with the other boys you may call each other by your real names.  
We are not taking away your names. Do you understand?" He asked the  
boy, who just nodded his head, so Severus continued. "You will get  
three square meals a day, and, since you are new, we will take it easy  
on you for the first few days. Now, Lucius and I have taken a liking  
to you, so twice a week you will not be staying here. You will be  
staying with us in our home, do you understand?" The boy nodded again,  
and gave a hesitant smile to the two men. "And before I forget, your  
call name will be Emerald."  
Harry smiled when he heard that, Emerald sounded like a very nice  
name, definitely better than half the stuff his uncle said. Severus  
was happy to see a smile come across the young teens face. After  
talking for a few more minutes Severus led the way to Harry's new room  
while Lucius sent a few e-mails.

Lucius watched as Severus and Emerald left the room, and after the  
door shut, he went straight to writing his first e-mail.  
To Lemon Drops and Socks  
From Blond-Snob  
Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
How are you? I know it has been a while since I have written to you,  
but I have something or more accurately, someone that I would like to  
discuss with you. I think I might have a new student for you.  
Please write back soon,  
Your old Slytherin student,  
Lucius Malfoy  
He hoped very strongly that Dumbledore would respond to his e-mail soon.


	4. Chapter 4 more e-mail

Hogwarts School; Principal Dumbledore's Office

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, in his office at Hogwarts School for the Deaf and Mute. To anybody, it would look like Albus was hard at work, but in actuality he was drawing a picture of his red bird named Phoenix, who sat on a perch in one of the corners of his office. He was just finishing up the shading under the birds wings when his computer beeped, signaling that he had a new e-mail. Setting his shading pencil down, he clicked the _open_ button on his computer monitor and started to read. After a few minutes spent reading the short letter, Albus sat back in his chair. He spent a few minutes pondering before he wrote his response to Lucius.

To: Blond Snob

From: Lemon Drop's and Socks

Hello Lucius, it's been far too long since we've communicated. I think the last time I saw you was at the opening of my new school?

After reading your e-mail I think I would like to learn more about this student. What can you tell me about them? Obviously since you are directing this student my way, the student must have some hearing or speech difficulties? I better sign off before I start to babble.

I can't wait to hear more soon.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore;

Principle of Hogwarts School for the Deaf and Mute

As Albus pressed the _send_ key on his computer, there was a knock on the office door. He said a swift "Come in" to whoever was standing outside of his office.

When the door opened, standing there was a third year Slytherin boy by the name of Blaize Zabini, Dumbledore smiled as Mr. Zabini took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to him. He opened the letter and began to read.

Dear principle Dumbledore

I am writing this letter two ask your permission to let Blaize leave school a week early? I have a business trip that is going to take me out of the country for couple of months so Mr. Malfoy has invited Blaize to stay over at their house while I am gone, and Draco's school gets out a week earlier than your school.

ThankYou,

Mrs. Zabini

Dumbledore chuckled and looked over at young Mr. Zabini. He began to sign to the young man in front of him.

'So Mr. Zabini, if I were to let you leave school a week early do you think that you could finish your school work and send it back to us so we can get your grades back out to you in a timely fashion?'

Mr. Zabini bobbed his head up and down and signed,

'Yes yes yes, I can, so does this mean that I can leave school when Draco's school lets out for the summer?' Mr. Zabini signed with a flourish, and when the Headmaster nodded his head and smiled at the boy in front of him the boy smiled and quickly left the office.

Outside the Headmasters Office, Blaize pulled out his cell phone and immediately sent a text to his best friend Draco.

'Draco the headmaster said yes. I am coming home with you over the summer vacation.'

And with that Blaize pressed send and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Draco was sitting in his last class of the day when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling that he had received a new message, he glanced over at his teacher to see where the man was. Mr. Eggleston was looking over Theodore Notts paper about the differences between the Greek god Aries and the roman god Mars, so Draco pulled his phone out of his pocket and read his text message. He mentally grinned as he read his friends message and after sending the quick reply '_**see you in three weeks'**_ slipped his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to Mr. Eggleston.


	5. Chapter 5 The housecoat

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or will I ever own Harry potter I am just doing this for fun thank you.

* * *

Three weeks after arriving in the care of Lucius and Severus Henry found himself standing in the kitchen of the two men's home wearing a soft green house rowb that they had gifted him after his first night there...

Flash back

A few days after Harry arrive at the brothel known as nightly pleasures he was called down to his bosses office, when he entered the office he was greeted with the breath taking site of Severus backed up against the wall with Lucius ravishing his mouth and his hands ruffle Ing his hair,

Harry just stood there staring at the two men as hay fondled each other eventually there heated kiss ended when Lucius came up for air, Harry shut the door with a laudable ''click'' when the two men were done making out, Severus looked up over Lucius's shoulder as Harry came in and groaned as Lucius took that opportunity to nibble and suck on his throat, he tried to speak while his lover continued his exploration of his throat. L-uc love H-Harry is here for y-y-you n-need t-to ''Stop''after another few moments Lucius finally backed up and let Severus step away from the wall, they turned to look at their young emerald who at that moment looked very delectable in his dark blue fated hip hugger jeans his Emerald- green polo shirt and his red and white shape up's, Lucius couldn't help but let out a small grown as he stared at the Raven haired teen.

Severus cleared his throat and spoke to enrolled, Emerald said boy looked at Severus, go pack a bag for the week in you one need much hat and outfit or two and your basic bathroom accessories. Emerald knotted as he turned and left the office. Damn he is so hot I can't wait to feel him under the again Lucius exclaimed Severus just knotted and finished cleaning and straightening his desk for the week in their was no point in coming into work on Monday with a messy desk.

{With Harry }

After leaving Lucius and Severus in their office enrolled went upstairs to his room, his room was painted a soft enrolled green with dark green sheets and pillowcases on his bed and dark green curtains to match the bedspread, he grabbed his book-bag from the floor beside his oak desk and started to pack his bag he took two different pairs of sleeping pants twice that many undergarments to Peres of jeans to shirts his bathroom bag he grabbed his board and package of markers and his a racer, and when he was done with his close he looked around his neat room for his journal, where is it? He thought as he rifled through his desk drawers, just before he had a panic attack their was a knock at his door ,

he turned to see Nikki AKA [knickers] standing at his door with a book in his hand, Nikki was 17 the oldest out of the six boys that lived and worked here he had helped Emerald when he had first arrived here helping him to get comfortable with toll Dole strangers wanting to fondle him he had sat down with Emerald a night or two after he got here and have a long conversation with him it sickened him to hear what emeralds uncle did Nikki had come here out of his own free will but to hear that emeralds

uncle sold him in two this just made Nikki feel sick, Nikki knew that at least three of the other boys had run away from home and that the last one was an orphan bit had nowhere else to go.

Nikki was fooled from his thoughts when the subject of his thoughts walked up to him and smile.

Harry smiled when he saw his journal in Nikki's hand, Nikki smiled and handed Harry his journal, Nikki Glantz around Harry's room and Saul the bag sitting on the bed he sighed and looked at Harry he gave Harry another smile with a long look into his Emerald eyes so much was communicated between the two with a simple plants he knew that there bosses had taking a liking to Harry and he and the other four boys knew that meant Harry would be pleasure Ing them on the weekends, before Nikki left the room he came in gave Harry a gentle pact on the back and then swiftly left the room,

Harry turned back on the door and placed his journal in the front pocket of his back he also grabbed his glass case and stuck it in the side pocket of his bad he walked over to the door and glanced around his room once more before shutting his door and making his way back down stairs.

When Harry made it back down stairs Lucius and Severus were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs normally on a normal night Lucius and Severus don't normally go home until around midnight ,1:00 depending how good business is that night. When enrolled made it to the bottom of the stairs he was immediately and off in between the two older men Lucius had placed his hand on emerald's lower back while Severus's hand had made its way to emeralds backside before they led their young beauty two the car Lucius set the automatic locks on all the doors to keep the rest of their charges say they waved to Jo-Jo their weekend security guard and left the building.

* * *

When they got two Lucius's and Severus's home, Severus led Emerald two the living room and sat him on the couch, while Severus was keeping their little beauty entertained he made his way to the kitchen and started preparing an elegant but simple meal, Lucius pooled out the fish, that had marinated all day out of the fridge and placed the pan on the counter as he turned the oven two 400 degrees and pooled out the cauliflower and cooked it on the stove until it was soft he put the fish in two the oven to start baking before mashing the cauliflower and mixing in some basil and cheese a healthy alternative from mashed potatoes.

Meanwhile in the room after Severus had sat their little view the on the couch he walked over two there CD player and put in a slow jazz CD and lighting some candles on the round table in the middle of the room wants done he turned back to the young beauty sitting on their couch he walked over and sat down on the couch next to the boy he pooled the boy on to his lap and removed the boys shoes and socks, and then pressed his lips to the boys soft pink lips after a few minutes of kissing Severus sat the boy against the arm rest of the couch and propped his feet on his own lap and gave his little beauty a foot massage while doing this the boy Mone in pleasure and flexed his little toes. Severus couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping his lips. There little beauty was so sweet if a simple foot massage made him Mone he couldn't help but to wonder what would make him screen, before his thoughts could Go down that path any farther Lucius came in to the living room, Severus can you help me bring out the food? Severus moved his beauty's feet from his lap and guided him from the couch over two the table in the middle of the room where Lucius had already pulled out a chair for him. With a lingering kiss to his hand we left the living room.

{Switch to Harry's POV}

When we entered the house I was led two a black leather couch I sat there aw as I look around the room. In one corner sat shelves with a bunch of CDs and next to it in an alcove sat a really expensive looking CD player I watched as Severus shows a CD in put it in the player and then I watched as Severus would some candles on the table that was situated in the middle of the room, wants he was done with that he made his way over to the couch in sat next to me once he sat he placed me on his lap, and removed my shoes and socks I wondered what he was doing that for? Once my shoes and socks were removed he sat me against the arm of the couch and propped my feet on two his lack, by this point by had a vague idea of what he was going to do, and I was right a moment later when he started rubbing my feet by had seen my uncle Vernon give my aunt petunia foot massages before put never knew why he did that, until now without meaning to a moan escaped my lips his hands rubbing my feet fell so good, the next thing I knew Lucius was asking Severus for help with some food and I was being led over two the table that sat in the middle of the room Lucius had pooled out the share for me and I sat down. When they RE turned they were carrying plates of food, when my plate was placed in front of me my mouth watered on my plate was a piece of delicious looking fish some white mash stuff that's look like mashed potatoes but that Lucius said was actually mashed cauliflower. Before Lucius and Severus sat down Severus brought out three wind glasses and Lucius poured a bit of an alcohol called fire whiskey, it burned as it went down my throat I cough and spluttered a bit when the whiskey went down my throat Lucius and Severus chuckled as they grabbed their own wine glasses and sat Lucius and Severus sat down we began to eat I tried a bite of the delicious looking fish

* * *

After dinner Lucius and Severus presented me with a neatly wrapped present when I opened it I let out a small gas as I saw the most beautiful Emerald green house coat with my initials H.P. Saud on to the left hand pocket and sewed on two the right pocket was the word enrolled, as I gazed in awe on my new house coat Lucius leaned over and whispered into my ear you will be able to use that later after we've had our fun Lucius remove the box from mine hands as he nipped at my ear, while Lucius was giving my ear attention Severus came up on the other side and started rubbing his hand up and down my side before I knew it both men were nipping and licking at my neck. The next thing I knew I was being lead up stairs two a master bedroom where there Lucius and Severus had me laid on the bed with Severus rubbing mine

hardening nipples Harry bucked against Severus ministrations. Severus Gave them a slight pinch while, Severus was playing with the little ravens nipples Lucius was slowly removing the little beauty's clothes he started with the boys shirt after pealing off the boys shirt Lucius

Started on the boys jeans he slowly unfasten the button and then pulled down the super and let the boys hardening manhood out it was the most beautiful sight Lucius had ever seen the boys small aroused member already had a bead of pre-cum gathering at the tip of the boy's prick. Lucius had Harry lay on his side facing Severus, Lucius crawled up on two the bed behind the boy and started two separate the boys precious little ass cheeks Harry laid there scaring into Severus's eyes,He felt his cheeks being parted and bucked forward in surprise as he felt Lucius's warm wet tongue lap at his puckered ring. As he bucked forward his hard member rubbed against Severus's still cloved member. Severus gave out allowed Mone of pleasure when the boys cock rowb up against his own throbbing member, Severus shimmied his pants and boxers off an whispered in the boys ear how would you like to suck my cock, the boy just knotted his head Severus waited for Lucius two enter the boy, while the boy was having the exchange with Severus Lucius was penetrating the wrinkled hole Lucius abandoned his oral preparation and began to apply the cool lubricant to the area. He inserted a finger, then two, quickly followed by a third. Lucius whispered in the boys ear "I'm going to begin Lucius said to the boy, the boy knotted. Severus came and kneeled over the boys face you are going to pleasure me with your little angel lips, Harry just knotted and opened his mouth to let Severus's cock, slide in his mouth Severus instructed the boy

"Suck the head gently." Severus told the boy. Harry sucked the bell-end as requested

Severus, ready for more, grasped Harry's head and thrust deeply into his oral cavern.

Harry resisted the urge to gag on the foreign invader. He pumped his cock into the

boy's mouth furiously. Continuously back and forth. The Raven groaned ecstasy; the boy was good at giving head.

he felt his balls tighten. And with a loud groan he came in to his little beauty,

Spilling his precious seed in two the little beauty's mouth

After a few minutes Severus came down from his release.

Severus after coming down from his release pooled out of his little beauty's mouth and

Watch as Lucius clane the boy

Lucius place his member against the boys opening with one quick thrust Lucius was

Halfway in the boys precious back side

Lucius ground his hips and hit that sweet hidden gland, causing Harry to scream aloud.

"Oooohhhh!" Harry groaned loudly in pleasure.

"Yes O yes, scream for me my little Emerald

." As he repeated the process. Harry needed to come but was unable to do so do too his inability two speak up about his growing need

He thrust in and out faster, each time intentionally hitting Harry's prostate.

The blond was almost there, he wanted to come so bad. He had prolonged his climax for as long as he humanly could. But he would be denied no longer. Altering his stroke, longer, deeper and faster, he raced towards climax.

"I'm coming my little beauty'; make it good for me ." With that, he reached around to Harry's cock and started two-stroke it

"Come with me Emerald Lucius commanded.

It was too much. Harry thrust his hips forward and came violently, a stream of cum erupting from the tip onto the sheets

. Lucius came simultaneously, as Harry's sphincter clamped down around his prick as he orgasm; shooting his seed deep within the dark recesses of his little beauty's rectum.

And with that Lucius pooled out of his little beauty

Harry Laid there and watch with heavy eyes as Lucius and Severus clean each other off an climbed in two bed as he sighed and cuddled in two his men's arms last thing he registered before the darkness took him was that he fell safe and loved

[ end of flashback]

Harry was pooled from his thoughts when the toaster popped up he was poring a cup of coffee for Severus and lightly tapping out a tune with his fingers as he picked up the coffee cup to set it down In front of Severus's seat

when a voice from the back door startled him enough to make him drop the hot cup of coffee with a large ''crash''An A faint gas as the hot coffee landed on his hand that wasn't holding the cup, without even looking at what startled him Harry ran over two the sink and turned on the cold water to let it run over his burn fingers, He Next thing he knew he heard a shout of ''HARRY''and feet pounding down the stairs Harry took a moment and Glantz at what had startled him, standing in the open doorway of the back door was a boy who could be described as the many replica of Lucius'

* * *

A/N; WOW I think that this is the longest chapter I've done so far and WOW that took a long time two write I don't know how many more sex scenes like that I can write that made me want two pull my hair out I don't think I'm going to be writing any more of these scenes anytime soon. Now Harry his finely going to be able to go to school and he gets to meat Draco. Thank you for reading. and happy reading


	6. Chapter 6 meeting Draco and Blaise

Chapter six meeting Draco and Blaise

meeting Draco and Blaise

This was not what Draco was expecting to see when he

Entered his family's kitchen, he was expecting to see his father sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper or his uncle Sev drinking a cup of black coffee while reading a science journal. Not a dark hair boy in a house coat in his kitchen pouring a cup of coffee,

when Draco Ast the boy who he was? And what he was doing here? The boy jumped dropping the hot cup of coffee on his hand and running two the sink, he heard his father's baritone voice shout ''HARRY'', that must have been the boy's name when he looked up from the sink I was met with the most startling pair of emerald-green eyes that I had ever seen.

While I was an examining the Emerald green eyes my father came bounding into the kitchen he ran over two the dark hair boy Harry are you all right? What happen? I heard the crash, Harry just looked over near the counter my father followed his gaze two see a broken mud on the floor and a huddle of black coffee he wants more looked to the boy, the boy just gave my father an innocent smile I took this opportunity to clear my throat and make my present known.

I turned my head at this sound of someone clearing their throat from the back door I was surprised to see my son Draco, Draco what are you doing here? I thought your train didn't arrive until tomorrow? We were able to get an early train thought I would surprise you. Father who is this?, We? My father asked Blaise father remember you said he could stay with us this summer cents his mother has that oversees business trip.

My father just knotted his head I Ast my question again who is this? I've pointed to the dark hair teen. My father looked wants at the boy and then me and then back to the boy he looked at me when he answer this Draco is Harry we took him in after some family circumstances, I just knotted my head and looked back at Harry I turned when

Blaise tapped me on the shoulder and signed {Draco ask him about his hand] I turned back to where my father and Harry was standing hey mate is your hand all right? I asked. My dad shot his head back to Harry, Harry what does he mean did you burn your self? Let me see your hand. Harry showed my father his hand my father just whistled and said yeahp you sure did burn yourself sit down at the table, he took a seat while my dad went over two the cabinet in poldout are kitchen first aid kit,

while my father was putting burn cream on his hand my uncle Sev came walking into the kitchen he gave my father a kiss and ruffled Harry's hair he glanced down at Harry's hand in Ast what happen? My father pointed to me and I waved to my uncle, hello uncle Sev I said. I believe that is my fault I think I must have startled him and he dropped a cup of coffee I pointed to the floor where the broken cup was still on the floor and he still the hot coffee on his hand and burned his self. My uncle just gave me a warm smile and said well accidents happen he went and grabbed some paper towels in a broom. And When my dad finish with Harry's hand he looked back at me and Blaise who was still standing in the doorway. Well come in boys and have a seat I hope you boys don't mind but I was going to make French toast in eggs, does that sound good to you boys? Blaise and I knotted Harry picked up a board that was lying on the table and wrote something when he was done he showed it to my father and father said yes go ahead all make yours close to the last,

And with that he left the room, when he came back 15 minutes later he was wearing a pair of black hip huggers a red tee-shirt with a lion on it and a silver chain around his neck, he sat down at a table and gave my father a smile and my father smiled back. He dug in two his food and after swallowing a few bytes wrote something down on his board and handed it to me I read it, **you must be Lucius son he has told me a lot about you. I dare say you look like you could be Lucius's clone**. I chuckled and said people have said that before but I believe that time better looking than him. I chuckled again and my father swatted me across the back of my head, well I used to be just is good-looking in school like you are young man. A small smile showed up on my father's lips and a chuckle escaped my uncles mouth he tried to cover it with his hand but failed miserably. My father just gave him one of the Malfoy glares my uncle just gave him a Snape scowl. Blaise signed a question to my uncle **(is Harry deaf?) **I was curious about that is well, he signed back** (no he can hear just find but he lost his voice in a accident) (Blaise) (does he know any sign language?) (A little the nurses that the hospital talk him a fee you things not much though we've tried to teach him some. Why don't you ask him how much sign language he knows?) **So Blaise looked at me so I asked. So Harry how much sign language do you know? He thought about it for a few moments and then wrote something on his board and handed it to me, me and Blaise looked at what he wrote.

**I know the signed for chair the signed for eat the signed for the collar blue and the signed for friend.** Me and Blaise looked at each other and came to a silent agreement I turned back to Harry and said Blaise and I can teach you some more signs if you wish I know a lot of sign language because of Blaise here he is told only deaf and mute so we can teach you some more OK? Harry knotted his head. And with that my father shooed the three of us out in two the living room while him and uncle Sev cleaned up.

Later that day after me and Blaise unpacked our bags and washed our dirty clothes we sat down and relaxed in the living room when we walked in Harry was sitting folded into the corner of the couch reading a book, I asked what he was reading he lifted the book up so I could see the title FALLEN, I Ast what the book was about he grabbed his board and wrote his message I read it and said your reading a book about angels? He pointed to a word on his board **'fallen' ** I said O

fallen angels, he smiled and nodded and went back to his angel book. I asked will it bother you if we turn on the TV? He shook his head no and went back to reading.

Two weeks later me Blaise and Harry were in the kitchen Harry was showing us how to make homemade cheese cake when my father came in to the kitchen and said that he had two go out for a bit he would be home soon. So try not to burn down the house Harry just gave him a look that said ''who do you think you're talking to, Severus''. With a laugh father grabbed his car keys and left the house

* * *

{At the brothel}

When Lucius got into his office and turned on his computer he had a e-mail from Dumbledore hit had been while since he last spoke to him.

**Two blond snob**

**From ****Lemon drop's**** &sox**

**Dear Lucius**

**I am writing to inform you that your Foster child has been accepted in two Hogwarts.**

**I will be sending you some final paperwork to sign off on before the school year begins. I hope having three teenagers in you were house isn't driving you and Severus up the walls. I have a few questions regarding young Mr. Potter though if you don't mind answering?**

**Question number one you said that the boy was taken from his home. Wide exactly?**

**Question number two how much sign language does he know?**

**Question number three do you know what grade level he's at mentally?**

**I hope you can answer these four me? And if I have any more questions I will contact you.**

**Albus percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore Principle of Hogwarts school for the death and mute**

Lucius chuckled as he finish reading Dumbledore's e-mail he was glad that Harry would be able to attend Hogwarts. Lucius wondered if the boy knew how much he is worth? How much his parents were worth? Lucius started his response letter to Dumbledore.

**Two** **Lemon drop's**** &sox**

**From ****blond snob **

**Dear Dumbledore**

**I am glad to hear that Harry was able to get into Hogwarts. Does that have anything to do with his parents? Correct me if I'm wrong. but didn't his parents give a large sum to help the RE store that old castle you call a school? Two answer your many questions why he was removed from the home is partly about his disability his aunt himself and his cousin were in a car accident that left him ****mute. And his cousin to my knowledge is still in a coma his aunt left her husband and nephew. His uncle couldn't take care of him so he was placed in Foster care. I don't know if I told you this war not I think there was some abuse he his extremely small for a 13-year-old. But by the time he gets to school he'll be 14, his birthday is July 31st. When he first came to us he only knew for words in sign language but with Draco's and ****Blaise's help he has learned a bit more he'll still have a lot to learn when he gets there. I am not sure what grade level he is at. Do you think with the paperwork you can send a valuation test? So we can determine what level he is. I'd better sign off told the boys I would be back soon and Harry is teaching them how to make homemade cheese cake Yum! Yum! Yum!**

**Talk too you soon Lucius**

* * *

After Lucius sent off the e-mail he made his way back home, when Lucius walked in to the door he found the three boys sitting in the living room Blaise and Draco were sitting on the armchairs playing game of cards while Harry was sitting on the couch reading a book. So boys what would you all want to eat? As he said this he also signed it as well after a few lessons Draco and Blaise decided that for Harry two learn more effectively he would have to see the words being used day two-day.

Draco and Blaise didn't really care what they had but they wanted two sea Harry use some of the new signs he learned, they looked to Harry and Draco said what would you like for dinner to-night Harry? Harry shoot on his bottom lip and thought he knew that they wanted to see him use what he learn so he tried he still didn't know the letters of the alphabet by heart so Blaise printed out sheet of paper with the alphabet on it he started by spelling the words **(can we** **have pizza for dinner ) **he did the signed for we by starting out on his shoulder and making a half circle with his pointer finger-pointing out and back up to his other shoulder. Are faces broke out in happy grins when he did his first sign right. Lucius was happy to see Harry communicate using his new signing skills he knotted his head and signed the word yes.

30 minutes later they had two medium pizza's one with anchovies onions and tomatoes the other with pepperoni green peppers(Draco wanted mushrooms but Harry and, Blaise vetoed it) they all sat down in the there pizza. Harry was the first two Finnish he only had two slices while Blaise and Draco each had four slices, Lucius and Severus enjoyed their pizza by the time they were done with that there was a third of the pizza left width anchovies they wrapped it up in put it in the fridge. Harry told the other four two sit back down at the table Draco and Blaise knew wood was coming they were excited when Harry brought out there delicious looking cheesecake. After they had even their desert day settled down in the living room. For a relaxing evening.

A/N; there's still more to come this summer before they go off two Hogwarts ( giggles) either in the next chapter or chapter after that there is going to be a nother **Lemon scene so be prepared for smut! Think you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 pratt's and shoping

Disclaimer I don't own Harry I wish I did he is one of my most favorite book characters, but sadly he belongs to J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the other books that are mentioned in this chapter those are some of my favorites.

A/N; quick authors note I didn't write this in the summary but all the characters are a little OOC if you can't tell that already.

* * *

Chapter seven Pratt's and shopping

It had been a few days since Harry had shown Draco and Blaise how to make and bake a cake, he had finished his book the previous night and wanted a new one so he had agreed to go out shopping with Draco and Blaise.

Harry had sat outside on the back porch writing in his journal.

Dear journal

It's been a while since I wrote anything in here the last thing I think I wrote was that Lucius and Severus make me fill happy. Yeah sure I work in a brothel and I have sex with my bosses but it least I am safe and happy. I met Lucius's son and his friend the other day and there both really good-looking. And there trying really hard to make me fill comfortable here, we had to tell them a cover story, the story has some true parts and not true parts, not true not in Foster care Lucius isn't my Foster parent true parts I did come from an abusive home.

As I was writing I sense somebody coming up, when I looked up Draco and Blaise were walking tords me the I gave them a smile and close my journal. I wondered what they wanted?

(Switch to Draco's pov)

As we approach he looked up I signed **(can we joined you? there something we would like to ask you) **when Harry knotted his head we pulled up to lawn chairs. He looked expectantly up at us. I started to sign **(we were wondering if tomorrow you would like to go shopping with us?) **Harry thought why would they want to go shopping with me? He signed his question Draco answered with a few quick signs** (well thought maybe you'd want some books of your own and maybe some other things)** Harry shoot on his bottom lip while he thought. After a few minutes Harry responded with his own hand signs, **(I would like that, maybe the could stop at a bookstore or library) **Draco and Blaise smiled at Harry, after sitting outside for a while all three boys made their way to bed.

The next day the boys got a lift to the alley known as dragon alley this was where all the hottest and newest stores was, Draco and Blaise led Harry two a bookstore called Flourish & Blotts where there Harry bought for books with the money that Lucius gave to him the money was actually his tip money from his clients. The books he bought were some of his favorites. As the cashier was ringing up his purchases Draco glanced at the titles. The Warrior Heir by Cinda Williams Chima, Eternal BY Cynthia Leitich Smith, Need by Carrie Jones and Ranger's Apprentice Book 1: The Ruins of Gorlan by John Flanagan. You must really like fantasies? Harry blushed and knotted his head. After Herry bought his books they went to the next shop on their list.

After 3 hours nine stores and three cold glasses of lemonade from the leaky cauldron restaurant they decided to go to Zonko's Joke Shop where Harry's day when from great to hell.

Harry was looking at a package of candy that said taste like COD looks like bananas trick your friends into sucking on a fish candy he was so absorbed in reading about the should range frank that he accidentally ran in to somebody and fell to the floor. He looked up to see who he had ran into, the boy was tall in skinny very bony looking with black hair and two big but teeth, Harry thought that he sort of look like the beaver. The boy

scowled down at harry and said watch where you're going you idiot. When Harry didn't reply to the beaver boy he got angry and pooled Harry up off the floor and held him by his collar, Harry squirmed the beaver boy was holding Harry off the floor and his breath did not smell nice either. What are you stupid or something? Why are you just scaring? You have nothing to say? He shook Harry a little and Harry whimpered. The next thing Harry knew he heard a voice shout ''LET GO OF HIM FLINT''

Harry was so very happy Draco had come to his rescue. The boy flint scowled at Harry some more when Draco reached the two boys he said flint. I. said. put. Him. Down. Draco's voice was starting to get scary, flint finally put Harry down and shoved Draco out of his way. When flint left Draco walked over to Harry, are you all right? He asked the dark-haired teen, did he hurt you? I shook my head no and signed **(who was he?)** Draco signed (that was Marcus Flint my schools soccer captain and the schools biggest Pratt'...) as Draco when on Blaise handed me the box of joke candy that I dropped when I fell, thanks I told him he just knotted. Once we left the store we made our way to the ice cream shop, wants we ordered are ice cream and sat down Draco called his father to calm pick us up. By that time we got done with our ice creams Lucius was just pulling up in the car we climbed in and buckled up. Ready to go home.

* * *

A/N; I'd say the hardest part of this chapter was trying to figure out that type of joke candy that Harry was looking at. I've been working on this chapter cents 11:00 AM this morning and now it is 6;50 PM 5 1/2 hours it took me to do this chapter it was fun though. So nobody is freaking out just because Harry is a bookworm does not mean he's gonna be placed in Ravenclaw he's still going to be a Gryffindor. There's going to be **lemons **in the next chapter fare warning. Thank you all for reading talk to you again at the end of the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 strawberries and chocolate

Disclaimer I don't own Harry or Draco or any of the characters for that matter they all belong to the fantastic J.K. Rowling

Authors note; I'm going to try to warn you all when I have a sex scene like for instance this chapter has a naked Harry covered in chocolate and getting a blow job if you don't like that you can skip this chapter.

* * *

Chapter eight strawberries and chocolate

Lucius was laying on his and his lover's bed laying next to his dark man he sighed, Severus looked at his blond lover and asked, my love, what is wrong? Lucius curled closer to the other man and spoke, with Draco and Blaise here we haven't been able to enjoy our little beauty Severus knotted an agreement. Severus looked over to the small calendar that set on his side table it was june 10th the boys didn't go back to school until September 1, they had four months too ravish the boys young body before he won off to school. But the problem was getting Draco and Blaise out of a house for a few HRS. With thoughts of their little beauty coursing through their heads the two men settled down for sleep.

Two weeks later the man's prayers were answered one of Draco's friends from school invited the boys to join him and his family for a week in soccer tournament four cities over at first Draco and Blaise didn't want to leave Harry home alone with the two ''old men'' but after an hour and 30 minutes of back and forth arguing Harry finally convinced the two boys to go see the soccer tournament. How he convinced the boys was by showing them the placement test that Lucius had given him to fill out. So he told them that being that there wasn't much time left before the school year began he needed to get working on the placement test. So there they were Friday morning standing at the front door waving goodbye to the two grinning teens, Mr. Not had told Lucius that they would be back early Monday morning. And with a few final goodbyes and cheers of assignment the car carrying the soccer obsessed teams disappeared.

After the car disappeared Lucius and Severus wasted no time in dominating their little beauty

Harry gave out a soft per, when Severus' lips met his own. The older man knew just how to get his little beauty to moan he rubbed his tongue over the boys lips to get him to let him entrants to his sweet little mouth after a moment of kissing he released the boys lips, and handed the boy to Lucius's waiting arms. "love, can you entertain Harry for a while? Lucius knotted as he captured Harry's lips with his own

Lucius brought Harry to the couch, and within seconds, the blonde was pinning Harry down, while they made out eagerly. It didn't take long before they had to part though, since Severus came over with a covered tray. Harry wondered what was under the tray? He looked up to Severus with questioning eyes, Severus just smiled down to his little beauty and motion for Lucius to make room on the couch, he sat down next to the boy and just like the first time they brought home gave the boy a foot massage.

While Severus was pleasuring the boy Lucius was taking the covering off the dish Harry's eyes widened as he saw what was on the dish. A pastry bag full of melted chocolate and a bowl of red plump strawberries, he couldn't help but let out a slight squeal, he let the two men undress him and lay him on their laps, he squealed as Severus took the pastry bag full of melted chocolate and started to drizzle it all over his chest.

Harry watch as Lucius took one of the strawberries and swirled it in two the chocolate on his chest after Lucius covered the Strawberry he fed it to Severus who moaned that the taste of the delicious strawberry, after Severus had swallowed the strawberry he picked one up and swirled it into the chocolate around Harry's belly button and then rubbed it against Harry's plump lips, as soon as the strawberry was removed from Harry's mouth, Harry moaned Lucius took that opportunity to kiss and clean the boys lips when the boy moaned again he stuck his tongue into the boys little mouth their tongues danced for a moment before Lucius one the tongue fight he pulled away from the boy's mouth and grabbed another strawberry and this time fed it to Harry who moaned happily at the taste of the juicy strawberry, after the men had ingested a few more strawberry all they had left was chocolate so Severus wasted no time in squeezing more chocolate onto the boy's body.

Harry watched as Severus squeezed some chocolate on to his cock, after Severus put the chocolate on his cock he got up in let Lucius take his place. Harry watched as the blonde got on the floor and between his legs. When the tongue gently caressed the heated flesh, Harry shivered from pleasure and desire,

Lucius started out slowly by licking the head clean and then trailing his tongue up the entire length once he got to the base he started to deep throat, after a few minutes of deep throating the boy released into Lucius's mouth. Lucius swallowed every last drop of his little beauties precious seed. Lucius left the boys cock with a pop. Lucius moved up next to Harry, kissed him on the lips before getting up two make breakfast for his two lovers, they had a long weekend ahead of them.

After the three finish a delicious pancake breakfast courtesy of the blond the two older men realize that Harry was sticky from their chocolate a venture this morning and so whist Harry off to the shower. In the shower the two older men drolled over there little beauties wet body Harry squeaked as Lucius started washing his balls, as Lucius was giving attention to his beauties lower regions Severus occupied himself with washing the boys chest, as Severus glided his hands over the boys chest he gently should roped the Hardying nipples it didn't take long for the boys already sensitive flesh to respond to the touches and caresses he was receiving from his two lovers, without any warning he released his seed all over the shower floor. After Harry had calmed down from his second orgasm he was bone tired so Lucius and Severus finish washing their lovers body and carried him to bed for a nap.

* * *

A/N; GROWL! I am still a little pissed off. If you are wondering why im pissed it's because this isn't even the original chapter I wrote. I spent an hour working on a chapter and when I was transferring it to a different document on my computer it got deleted. After that I felt like hitting my head against a wall. It took me a few minutes to calm down while I was calming down I decided to read one of my favorite fan fictions after a chapter of people fighting I decided to try again I think this chapter is better. I finally got out my **lemon scene **I have decided to should retch this into three chapters eight chapter for each day the two boys are gone. I hope everyone enjoyed my sweet tree (chuckles) I think for the next chapter time going to have Harry two some blow jobs, thank you all for reading. Talk to you at the end of the next chapter and thinks for listening to me rant my frustrations.


	9. Chapter 9 Harry 's birthday

Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter and I never will.

Authors note; hi everyone; sorry I haven't posted anything for this story, I didn't realize it's been five months since I posted anything... O,M,G. Anyway there's not much for this chapter so sorry, I don't know when the next time all be able to pose for this story, sorry,

P.S. Th I need a beta, so if anybody would like to beta this story for me? That would be awesome, thank you for your continued reading of this story.

* * *

Chapter nine Birthday

Harry was standing at Kings cross train station waiting for the train to arrive Harry couldn't help but smile when he thought about his 14th birthday...

**(Flashback)**

It was late morning almost noon, around 10:00 Lucius and Severus had kicked Harry Draco and Blaise out of the house and said that none of them were allowed to enter the house until one of them said so. Harry sat on the back porch watching as Draco and Blaise played a game of one on one American soccer Harry found it funny that even though Draco was the better player out of the two Blaise was kicking the blondes ass.

He chuckled and stood

as he was walking towards the plants he heard a shouted ''lookout'' he quickly dodged the soccer ball that barely missed his head and glared at the to boys who were looking sheepish, he bent down and gathered the soccer ball in his arms. He smirked as an idea came into his head, he kept walking towards the garden he heard a slight ''HEY''from Draco when he got to the garden he gently set the ball down and look back at the to boys, they got his unspoken request and move out of the way. Harry started by moving the soccer ball between his feet then he used the toes of his right foot and picked the ball up the ball traveled from his foot to his chest to a shoulder into his head and back to the ground where he started running tords the goal. Draco and Blaise joined in trying to get the ball away from the raven-haired boy. But it was no use Harry was to fast for the other two, At one Point Draco manage to barely get the ball but just as he was aiming towards the goal Harry popped out of nowhere and stole the ball back. In a matter of moments the raven-haired boy had made his way to the goal and shot it passed Blaise's head.

The two boys Just stared at the Raven for a moment before they heard clapping when they looked they saw Draco's father standing on the back porch watching them. He smiled at the three boys and motioned for them to come inside. When the three boys walked in they were bombarded with smells and decoration, Draco turned to his father and assed, what is all this? Lucius just chuckled and gays at the small raven-haired boy who unbeknownnce to anybody was trying to leave the room, Draco turned and also looked at the raven-haired teen. Lucius ask Blaise and Draco if Harry had informed them what today was, the two boys shook their head no. Well boys to day is Harry's 14th birthday, and we thought that we could have a early lunch before opening Harry's presents. Blaise looked at Harry and signed, **(why didn't you tell us today was your birthday?)** Blaise ask the Raven,

Harry just blushed and looked away from the people in the room, he took a deep breath before signing,** ( I've never had a true birthday my birthdays were always me doing chores. My relatives never really cared for me. So my birthday was never in knowledge.) **Harry explained in a rush after Harry's explanation the three boys and the two adults sat down in eight a delicious meal that was cooked by Severus. After lunch Severus went back into his bedroom and gathered the few presents that they had bought for their little beauty

Lucius and Severus had surprised Herry with three new soccer books a pair of cleats and shin pads a sescription to soccer monthly and three tickets for the tryouts for Herry's favorite soccer team the flyers.

This wasn't the first time that Lucius' and Severus had seen Herry playing with the soccer ball, if the boy wasn't reading or having other entertainment he could most likely be found outside kicking around the soccer ball,..

Herry was pulled from his thoughts when Draco and Blaise grabbed his arms and dragged him tords the train.

Draco signed to Herry, **( if we want good seats we better get on the train now ) **the three boys wave bye two Lucius' and Severus before climbing on the train to look for a compartment.

* * *

Authors note; I know not a lot, my mind just hasn't been on this story here lately, like I said up at the top, I can't believe it's been five months and with my birthday coming up next month I just don't know when the next time I'm going to post this story, it's hard to write this type of story when you have your family around. It's hard to write smut when you're family is constantly looking over your shoulder, that is one of the reasons it took me so long to post to this story because my little brother walked in to my room when I was writing one of those scenes so I've been afraid to write those scenes here lately.


End file.
